Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display device, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display device and a driving method of the same capable of preventing an afterimage seen in a logo area.
Discussion of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices, such as plasma display panel (PDP) devices, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices and organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices, have been widely researched and used.
Among these flat panel display devices, since an OLED display device is self-luminous and does not require a backlight unit used for a LCD device, the OLED display device has a relatively thin profile and light weight.
In addition, the OLED display device has advantages of wide viewing angles, high contrast ratio and low power consumption compared to the LCD device. The OLED device is driven by low voltages of direct current (DC) and is used in a wide range of temperatures. The OLED display device has a fast response time and is strong against the external impacts because its components are solids.
Particularly, since manufacturing processes of the OLED display device are simple, the cost of production is considerably lowered in comparison with the LCD device.
FIG. 1 is a graph showing brightness of one pixel in a logo area of a related art OLED display device during one frame.
In FIG. 1, the same data is continuously provided to a pixel in a logo area of the related art OLED display device for certain frames, for example, for first, second, third and fourth frames f1, f2, f3 and f4, and an organic light emitting diode in the pixel emits light with the same brightness La. In this case, an afterimage occurs.
Specially, if a logo is continuously outputted in a certain area for a long time, an organic light emitting diode in the area where the logo is outputted deteriorates. Thus, although the logo is not outputted, the afterimage of the logo remains in the area where the logo was outputted.
To prevent the afterimage of the logo, a method has been used in which a location of the logo area is found by comparing image data each frame and then brightness in the logo area is lowered.
However, the method of lowering the brightness in the logo area causes a problem that an image quality in the logo area is also lowered.
Moreover, the brightness in the logo area is lowered without consideration of brightness around the logo area. Thus, when the brightness around the logo area is relatively high, the brightness in the logo area is relatively further lowly viewed.
Furthermore, since the afterimage of the logo is caused by the deterioration of the organic light emitting diode, the method of lowering only the brightness in the logo area cannot solve a basic cause of the afterimage.